The Worst Pain
by Forever-memory-writer
Summary: After everything I ever did for them they still labeled me a traitor just because their precious Hero of Olympus told them I was. But that's ok. I'll make them pay for what they did to me. No one will ever hurt me like they did ever again...soon they will all fear the name Perseus Jackson. Not normal Pertemis story and NOT A CHAOS STORY. Has Chaos in it though.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

**Hi people of fanfiction...uummmm my names forever-memory-writer. Why? Cuz the name Forever-Writer was taken. So yea. I promise that this isn't like other Pertamis stories you've ever seen or read before. DONT click the back button at the top of the screen gimme a chance...c'mon...you know you wanna. I've began to ramble so here goes my first fanfic...Oh yea i don't own anything...exept the storyline. SO heres the idea...Luke never betrayed them and instead of the prophecy being about a child of the big three it was about a son of hermes(Luke) And Kronos just used some random demi-god body. Then Luke was hailed as the Hero of Olympus yada-yada. Percy only went on three quests the one to get the Master bolt, the Sea of monsters and the titans Curse. Instead of Luke betraying them it was another demi-god. Thaila and Percy are still best friends so are him and Nico so don't worry. I own nothing ...again just the storyline.**

**PERCY POV:**

_Ok today is the day. _I told myself _ Just do it you coward. _

Today was the day I'd tell Annabeth how I felt. After many practice senarios(ok they were just me talking to my pillow) and many conversations in my head( dont look at me like I'm crazy...I only answered back on ocasion.) I made a quick stop by the Athena cabin to see where Annabeth might have been. They were all so busy making plans I was sure none of them had even heard me properly. I turned my back and heard one of them murmur..."said somethin' bout the beach."

I headed past the Hermes cabin and immediately started to think about Luke. Luke...The Hero of Olympus. Still cant believe the way he fought against Kronos. Luckily he hit the achilles point or else he would've been creamed in that fight. After he took down Kronos they had a big celebration in his honor and everything. Honestly the power had kinda gone to his head and everyone knew it...but hey the guy deserved to gloat a little.

So here I was heading toward the beach to try and confess my feelings. Sounds absolutely horrible but, this is something I need to do.

"Annabeth I love you." I stopped dead in my tracks.

_NO! _I shouted in my mind_ I'm...too...late._ Somebody had found the courage to tell her before me. I turned the corner to find Annabeth sitting next to...

"LUKE!" I asked. Luke had been the first person I had told about how I felt about Annabeth. Hell, he was the one who told me that I should just come out and tell her. And here he was telling her that he loved her? Backstabber...

They both twisted around to look at me.

"Hi Percy."Annabeth said happily. I couldn't be mad at her...she had no idea how I felt about her.

"Luke...WHY!"I shouted.

He stood up."Because only those with power can get whatever and whoever they want Percy." he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Its for the best." He winked at me...FINAL STRAW!

I focused on the moisture in both his eyes. I then proceded to take all of that moisture out.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Luke howled in pain, clutching his hands over his eyes.

"LUKE! Whats wrong! Percy what did you DO!" Annabeth asked distraught.

"Annabeth..." Luke said, "Percy is a traitor. He took my eyesight. Alert Chiron and the camp. We must stop him."

Annabeth nodded and ran off to the Big House.

I did the only thing I could do...I ran.

I could hear Luke begin to laugh behind me. "RUN PERCY RUN!" he chuckled, "AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I stopped by my cabin and threw random things in my room into a bag and ran straight to the border. _I will never come back...I'm sorry Annabeth. I couldn't tell you. _I made it past the border and I pludnged into the sea hoping that if I swam hard and fast enough I could place enough distance and time between me and camp to forget how much my heart hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of fanfiction...it's me. And by me I mean forever-memory writer...excuse me if you thought this was someone else. Anyway thanks for those who subscribed and commented...But I also would like some reviews with some constructive critisism next time so that I can make the story better. And make them longer cuz longer reviews=happier me and happier me=longer chapters. Sssooooo. Here's chapter 2.**

_11 months later_

**Thalia POV:**

I was sent out on a scoutinng mission for the Hunters. I had to see if this was going to be a good place for our next campsite. You know, checking to see if it had good climate, stable enviroment and plenty of monsters to keep us occupied. You know, normal stuff. The area was a forest preserve in New York. I know what your thinking. _WOW! A forest in New York. You must hunt plenty of hot dog venders. _Well har har very funny. The only reason we were camping so close to New York was because of the Olympus meeting. Eleven of the twelve Olympians would be attending for what, as Zues claims, will be a very important meeting. Honestly he says that every time and its always about some boring nonesense.

I actually started to envy the sea god Poseidon. HE didn't have to attend the old boring meeting. Then again he was leading a one man search for Percy. Poseidon had gone completely insane when he had found out Percy was missing. The seas didn't calm down for damn near three months. Then the started right back up when Zues had first denied his request to search for Percy. This time with hurricanes, tidal waves and some other horrible things that are to gruesome to describe. Poseidon had threated to kill Zues if he did not grant his request. Noone had ever seen the sea god with so much fury etched into his face. Zues had no choice but to grant Posiedon his request. Noone had seen the sea god for eight months.

_Percy...where are you?_ I thought to myself. I had missed the old Seaweed Brain even though the camp thought he was a traitor thats not the Percy I knew. _There has to be another reason he..._

I accidentally kicked something.

"Ooooowwww."

Opps. Make that someone. "Sorry sir." I apoligized.

"No. It's my bad for sleeping in a forest." The stranger looked up at me. I gasped...

"P..." I started.

"Bye." the stranger interupted. And like that he was gone.

_I have to tell the counsil. _I ran for dear life.

**SO how was that? Most of you think it was Percy she saw since you saw the "P" right? but what if it was Poseidon? Didn't think of that possibility did ya? Well review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ  
Hi people of fanfiction...again. So thanks to all the reviews guys special shoutouts to...**

**anon-long review just like I like it. And dont worry I thought of Apollo being the god of truth and the Gods being able to read peoples minds and it wont be a problem...*evil laugh***

**Avardsin- nice deduction skills and you'd be right...if I played fair...hehehehehe**

**leopardheart7-thanks for telling me in this chapter I've tried to fix that...**

**mrpuppy-just because your name is awesome.**

**OK. So here's the thing...that authors note at the bottom of the screen that said it might have been Posiedon or Percy...IT WAS A DECOY. It was neither...you'll see what I mean if you keep reading..plus the HoO series hasn't happened...and so...here's... Oh And I own nothing but the storyline.**

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

Honestly Luke was shocked the plan worked out so perfectly. He got rid of that snot Percy AND the Barnacle Beard god. Things were already in place that the gods could not stop. He plopped down in his bed of the hermes cabin. It was actually pretty roomy in there after the gods started to actually claim their kids. The moonlight was sickeningly bright outside.

Luke sighed to himself._ Just a little longer until this is all over with. I just wish I could see the faces of the gods when... _There was a lage flash outside the cabin.

Curiosity got the better of him and he hopped out of bed and made his way to the cabin door. He was surprised to open it and find Apollo standing their. Luke bowed to him. "Lord Apollo."_ Last time I'll do that. _Luke thought.

He grabbed Luke by his collar and teleported them into what seemed like the middle of the forest at camp.

"My Lord what is wrong.." Luke asked.

"I could ask the same Luke. These past few weeks I have sensed and air of lies and deceit around you. Care to explain?" Luke only smiled.

"Perhaps you are mistaken. I could not be happier." Luke assured.

"DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL CASTELLIEN!" Apollo shouted.

Luke's grin turned sinister. "Yes in fact I do..."

Suddenly the ground around Apollo seemed to drag him in until only his head was above ground.

"WHAT IS THIS? HOW DID YOU DO THIS!"Apollo asked increduosly.

Luke said nothing as Apollo's head sunk under the earth.

"You get certain privilages as the champion of Gaea."

**Zeus POV:**

"WHERE IS APOLLO?THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO START!" I shouted. I didn't really care I just needed to be dramatic.

"Porbably talking up some helpless female. Let us begin father." Artemis stated.

"Fine" I huffed. That makes _two_ Olympians who would not be attending this meeting.

"Everyone let us begin," I ordered. The all sat down. Gotta love being the king. Well I can't call myself king around Hera unless she says I'm getting a big head then it leads to an argument and...well you get the picture...

"Now" I began, "We have much too discuss. Firstly..." suddenly Thalia burst into the room. "My daughter what's wrong?"

"I SAW PERSEUS!" she shouted.

" PERCY JACKSON IS BACK!"I asked part furious part...well actually ALL furious

"No, not Perseus, PERCY...Perseus _PERSEUS._"

"As in the first Perseus." Athena said matter of factly.

"Yes." Thalia said.

"Wait...how do you know?" I asked.

"Because..." Thalia said. " he was sleeping curled up next to Pegasus THE Pegasus..."

**I Bet NOONE expected that one did you sorry for decieving you but gotta keep a story interesting right so read, review, get up, dance around while humming to Elmo... why? Cuz Im a gangsta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Salutations and Howdy-doodely. Its me again...uummmm... Ok so I forgot my name. It'll come to me...Later. Meanwhile. Here's chapter 4. SO I decided to add in some HoO characters because...well. Their awesome. But some personalities among other things will change. You'll see...**

Chapter 4

**THIRD PERSON POV: (Because this is just one of those chapters that is only epic in third person.**

A nine year old Leo Valdez sat eagerly holding a piece of paper. His mother walked over to him to see for herself why he was so estatic.

"What's going on mi chiquito?"**(AN:mi chiquito=my little one)**she asked.

"I got a paper from school mama. I don't know what it says. I've been waiting for you to read it to me so I can answer these questions." Leo answered.

"Give it here chiquito." Leo's mom looked it over and started to read the questions to him. "What is your name?"

Leo beamed. "That one's easy, Leo Valdez."

"Easy huh? Alright lets speed it up." She challenged. She began to ask the questions in rapid fire.

"Age?"

"Nine."

"Favorite activity?"

"Drawing."

"Goal number 1 and Goal number 2."

Leo was stumped on this one. "Hmmmmmm. Mama I don't think I have goals. I have eveything I want right now."

"Ai chiquito. All you need at the moment is my love." Leo snuggled up close to his Mom. Suddenly she became stiff.

"Whats wrong mama?" he asked.

"¡_Oh dioses. ¿Tan pronto? Esto no es bueno. No es bueno en absoluto. No puedo creer ..." _ She began. **(Translation-Oh gods. So soon? This is not good. Not good at all. I can't believe...)**

Suddenly the house began shaking violently. "MAMA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Leo asked frighted.

"Don't worry Leo." His mom said putting him down. "I know what needs to be done." After that it was hard for Leo to describe what happened next. His mom took out a store of weird looking weapons he had no idea where she got them. Thirteen strange monsters burst through his front door, and his Mom went all mortal kombat on them and started fighting like a mad woman out of an asylum.

As she kicked one of them in the gut she muttered. "Noone touches my chiquito."

She turned around to a frighted Leo. "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine. It's just..." She was cut off as a flames erupted all around the house. "RUN LEO!" she shouted.

Leo did just that.

He found his way to the back door and out into the back lawn. He turned around expecting to see his mother following but...

"MAMA! Where are you!" he shouted...

* * *

It took half an hour for the fire department to get there. An hour for the them to search the house. And five minutes to tell Leo his mother was dead.

They tried to take him but he simply ran.

* * *

Two days later he was standing over his makeshift grave that he built to pay tribute to his mom.

"DAMN! I"M TO LATE!" A voice shouted behind him. He turned around to see a raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry I got here late." he said.

"Who are you?" Leo asked coldly.

"My name's Percy Jackson." The boy stated. "I want you to come with me. I can help you."

"Fine." Leo agreed.

"Really? Well...that was easy." Percy sighed. "We should probably get going...Oh wait. What's your name?"

Leo stiffened. "My name...Leo Valdez."

"Well it's nice to meet you Leo Val..." Percy began.

"Age...nine." Leo continued.

"Ummmmm ooooookkkkk." Percy said warily.

"Favorite activity...Drawing."

"I'm sensing some personel issues."

"Goal number one...get revenge on the people who killed my mother."

Percy stayed quiet.

"Goal number two...if I die during goal number one...TAKE AS MANY OF THOSE BASTARDOS WITH ME AS I CAN!"

**SO thats the fourth one...right there...you know above the words you're reading now...you know what to do...well right now I'm watching Hancock so if you dont review your head is going up his butt...his head is goin up his butt and you my friend...you drew the short stick cuz your head is goin up my butt...so REVIEW if you dont want your head to be up someones butt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so last time we left off Leo took a sort of oath of vengence if that what you want to call it...and a reviewer had said that it seemed Leo was kinda ooc. I was just trying to capture the feelings a person haves when they lose a parent to murder sorry if it didn't work. Anyway jimani brought it to my attention that Percy seems a little insensitive and your right...but it's all part of the story so keep reading and all the pieces will come together. *evil laugh* ok I may have a problem with laughing evily. **

Chapter 5:

Third person POV: (yes again)

"So the first Perseus is back is he?" Athena stated. "I never did thank him properly for cutting off that wretched medusa's head for me."

"And my husbands failures to stay faithful always seem to come back to annoy me to no end." Hera shook her head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAILURE_**S**_!" Zeus shouted.

"AND WHO IN HADES NAME ARE YOU YELLING AT ZEUS!" Hera shouted back just as loudly.

"Stop putting my name in these little arguments of yours."Hades grumbled.

"Sorry dear." Zeus cowerd behind his throne. Hera sat on her throne fuming.

"Speaking of Hades..." Athena spoke. "Why is Perseus alive."

"Hey don't look at me..." Hades shrugged. "I have nothing to do with this."

Every Olympian in the room sat with blank expressions deep in thought...even Ares.

After twenty minutes of no talking Thalia became frustrated.

"Well don't mind me...I'm just the demigod who brought you the information keep me outta this _oh_ so important conversation." she blurted out.

"Why can demigods never keep their mouths shut?" Ares asked.

"BLAME THE ADHD!"

Sundenly the air was colder.

"Oh what now?" Hera asked. As if planned, A large poof of smoke appeared. As it died down a figure stood alone at the center of the throne room.

"Poseidon."Zues called. "How was your search brother?" he said stepping close.

"ZEUS NO!" Athena shouted as a dagger lashed out.

"POSEIDON! WHAT THE HADES!" Zeus shouted.

"STOP SAYING MY DAMN NAME!"

"I am no Poseidon..." he spoke in a raspy voice. "I have many names...but one of you filthy gods is not one of them. I have come to warn you that your time as rulers is up."

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO BE MAKING SUCH CLAIMS!" Zues roared. "Poseidon" turned to him.

"I am the one you killed out of fear. And make no mistake...I have been waiting for this day for over all of your childrens lives together." suddenly the air lifted, Poseidon fell to the floor and the gods where left there wide eyed.

Thalia was more confused than ever.

"Well what was that about?"

Poseidon shout up off the floor. "Where am I?"

"You are in the throne room brother." Zeus stated. Poseidon looked horror struck.

"Brother we must make war preparations. Get every able bodied god and demigod prepaired and trained."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"We need battle plans and blueprints."Athena stated.

_"Why?" _Thalia asked her frustration growing.

"I need a gun and someone to fire it at." Ares added.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Thalia shouted. Every Olympian eye was on her.

"Thalia." Artemis began." go gather the hunters and bring them to camp half blood. Go to the big house and tell Chiron..." Artemis hesitated.

"Tell him what my lady?" Thalia prodded.

Artemis sighed. "Tell him our mistake has finally caught up to us. Tell him Julieus Ceaser lives..."

**And that folks that is it for this chapter. next chapter is the long awaited Percy POV: chapter. YAAAAAY. well sorry it took so long but I had some...lets call them interesting situations to deal with. I thought about including Percy in this chapter but I was like "naaaah just torture them for one more chapter."**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE.**

**Will not be posting next chapter this weekend. I gotta go by my Mom's house. Wont be back til Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BAAAACK. Got back from my moms house. Feeling good...Gots me a new cellular device. And uhh yea feelin good. Welp here's the new chapter...dont really have that much to say...uhhhhh...my birthdays saturday and uuuuuhhhh...stuff... . Yup. PERCY POV CHAPTER! ^_^ ... Made this chapter longer to...also some shocking stuff..probably the most important chapter yet.**

* * *

Percy POV:

How can I describe the moments after what happened? Hurt? Confusion? And one wierd incident with a guy in a coffee suit. Anyway, after several days of setting out on my own I was attacked by an Olympian. Hades no less. Apparently the Gods thought I would become to much of a _problem _and a _hassle_ if left alone so they saw fit to try and what I assumed was kill me. How wrong I was.

After a couple more attemps at killing me (one that involved a very enthusiastic Ares.) I found out what their REAL attempts were.

You see the Gods feel that they cannot allow powerful heroes to simply die because it still leaves an opening for them to escape back into the mortal world as ghosts and those things that Nico can conjure up. And while ghosts cannot physically harm you...they _can,_ as I found out, influence things like the elements and loyalties among other things. And the more powerful the person was living...the more powerful a ghost can become. And since the Gods consider me pretty powerful...well you get the idea.

I did enough investigating and research that Athena would be proud. I found out from a ummmmm..._reliable_ source that the Gods have a special holding cell for all the past heroes. That's right. All those heroes who were thought to be dead were actually beaten to near death and thrown into this special little cell that kept them barely alive for eons after their death dates.

I asked my source where this cell was and she told me that only the fates, gods and the camp directors knew its location. So I did the only sensible thing.

I attempted to kill myself.

Just as Riptide was about to pierce my chest the Fates popped out of nowhere.

"NOOO!" they screamed. "YOUR SOUL IS TO VALUABLE TO LOSE TO THE UNDERWORLD BOY!"

No sooner had the words left their mouths when I had one of them pinned to the ground, Riptide at her neck.

"Tell me where the cage is or there will _be_ no more Fates." I threatened.

"I can see you mean it Perseus. The cage is located where the Gods never thought any hero would dare to look. It is located in the depths of tartarus." I got off the sister of Fate. Suddenly all three dissapeared.

"Note to self, sisters of Fate...good at long term future seeing...bad at immediate future seeing." And so began my adventure back to the underworld. Now you'd think that I'd have to go the normal way into tartarus right? No. You see...I developed more skills then any demigod could ever dream of getting. I could travel to tartaurus and back without ever alerting suspision and all I had to do was dream.

I learned that those strange dreams demigods have, if used correctly could actually teleport you to that destination. So that night...I simply dreamed of tartaurus.

_ WHO GOES THERE! _A powerful voice boomed.

"Perseus Jackson." I stated simply.

_ AAHH THE YOUNG MAN WHO BROUGHT MANY OF MY CAPTIVES HERE. WHAT IS IT YOU WANT OF ME?_

"I am looking for a holding cell that I know for a fact is located inside of you."

_ AH. YOU MEAN THE BOND OF HEROES...VERY WELL. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU NEED THE OLD HEROES OF LEGEND FOR AND I HAVE NO NEED OR USE FOR THEM SO AS A SIGN OF REPECT FOR YOU IS SHALL ALLOW YOU TO GET THE CAGE AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE. _Tartarus told me.(never thought I'd say that.)

Suddenly a large burly man, with a rugged beard, muscles that could outdo any wrestler, and a squenced up face stood in front of me. Holding a large cage filled with the unconcious heroes of the past.

"Lord tartarus, you can assume human form?" I asked.

"I once was able to hold this form for years on end...but the gods won a war that has long been wiped from existence and memory. And as a result my human body was scattered and turned into this." He said motioning to the large pit behind him. "And I shall let you know this young demigod...The Malfeans have awakened for good. We have no idea how but we will attack Olympus soon...and weather you join us or not is up to you." He said dissapearing.

"Well this is turning into an interestiong party isn't it?" I asked my self as I drifted off again and dreamed of my hideout with the little boy I had stumbled across while hunting monsters Leo and the beautiful little girl I had found on my along my travels. Both of whom looked up to me as a big brother, both of whom I had sworned to protect. And both of whom I had transformed into the most second and third effective warriors in the world. And now I had the most powerful warriors in history with me now...this is going to be fun. And if your wondering...yes I am Perseus Jackson...part of the Malfean army...

* * *

**OK If you are confused as to why this chapter is so important look up the neverborns on google click and read what they are. I stumbled across them while searching about the Labyrinth. And I thought they would play greatly into the story...And once you read if you think Percy will become bad...the answer is no because...well you'll just have to read how this'll play out. Don't worry he'll still be the Percy you know and love just a little more well...for lack of a better term...badass. Review and tell me what you think. I really want more reviews.**

**And Jimanji: I acknowledge your tip of the hat and I thank you with my own tip of the hat...But my hat falls off :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**WELL I feel like I'm back fromt the dead...but seriously I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! My life has just been kinda ...well lets just go with interesting. Let's just say I've experienced A deadly miniature purse dog, an insident witht the gorrillas at the zoo and there was this weird thing where I woke up and a random spoon just came flying outta nowhere and hit me in my forehead...and that was just this week...no lie. But here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Percy POV:

Apparently being apart of the Malfean army means you have to sit through agonizingly boring meetings that last so long you start to think suicide is your only way out.

"WE MUST STRIKE THE GODS NOW WHEN THEY LEAST EXPECT IT!" Gorool shouted.

"Time in the labyrinth has addeled your mind." Tartuarus said. "The gods are no longer just bodies of raw power they know how to fight...it will not be the same as before."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ONE OF THE MALFEANS WITH SO LITTLE RESPECT. YOU LOWLY PRIMORDIAL!" Gorool fired back.

I mentally sighed..."SHUT UP!." I yelled.

"I remember a time when the mortals used to run at the very _utter_ of our names, and now they talk to us like we are nothing. If you were not vital to our plans Perseus you would be lying somehwere with a hole in your stomach." Rabark stepped in.

With no hesitation I flipped out of the chair, leaped across the table with my knife out and pressed it to her throat. "And if you were not vital to _my_ plans you'd be lying somewhere hanging by your guts."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Now." I said returning to my seat. "What the hell am I here for?"

"Well Perseus, it would seem the gods were warned by one of the people you took out of that cage Julieus Ceasar. Shook them up very badly I might add." Chaos explained. **(Sorry Chaos fans...But I just couldn't resist making Chaos evil) **

"The bastard always was theatrical." I muttered.

"And now we have lost the element of a surprise attack." he continued. "The good news is...the gods know nothing of _us_...the bad news they now have time to form a plan. And we need you to find out what that plan is..."

"And _how_." I patronized. "Do I do that?"

"Well." Vidod spoke. "I have analyzed numerous possibilities and found the easiest way...you shall become a wolf and join Artemis hunting wolves. Make sure that you get close to Artemis...close enough to make sure that she takes you to the next Olympian counsil. Where no doubt they will be discussing battle tactics."

"Yeah thats a great plan and all but last time I checked THIS AINT NO DAMN TWILIGHT VAMPIRE WEREWOLF CRAP! I can't become a wolf. I shouted.**(Yes I do hate twilight nothing against twilight fans I just hate it with a passion. Never made it past half the first movie. Saw the trailer for the second one and I was like f**k no.) **

** "**Calm yourself Perseus." Chaos spoke. "I can grant you the power."

"Stop trying to sound all melodramatic." I complained.

Chaos snapped his fingers and suddenly I had the strange urge to eat raw meat and howl.

"Fine...but if I'm getting turned into a wolf...Leo and Sasha have to become wolves to and come with me." I said.

"Absolutlely not..." Gorool began.

"...a bad idea..." Vidod finished. "Artemis will be able to speak to you in your mind so make sure you disguise your voice."

"Oh yeah like I know how to change the way my mind voice sounds."...

* * *

Five hours later...

"Big brother where are we going again?" Leo asked.

"We are going to Artemis and her hunters to try and get them to tell me her secrets." I said...it was much easier to explain it to them like it was a game.

"And what's the story again?" Sasha asked.

"When we meet them in our wolf forms we are three wolfs whose pack has been destroyed by human hunters. We come seeking help." I recited. "Well." I said taking a last look at the gloomy room we were supposed to sleep in day in and day out.. "Lets go."

**Well there ya have it. That's how Percy and Artemis are gonna meet up...soooo yup. Sorry again for not updating sooner. I get out of this program at this college where I go for two weeks to study biology and I get out this Friday so expecy an update by more or less sunday...bye...REVEIW! please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hi...here's me again. So it comes to my attetion that I forgot to list who the Malfeans are,well here ya go...**

**Lamachis the devourer- ultimately controls the strands of fate**

**Rabark the Inhabited-represents gluttony or sloth**

**Zyras the all consuming-one of the most powerful Malfeans, represents oblivion**

**Vidod the monger- represents trading usually trades for something that is important like your body or memories of a loved one.**

**Gorool- All I know is that he looks like godzila.**

**Subalik-represents sin and wrath**

**Mulhecturous the filth goddess- the name says it all.**

**Mallus- no information**

**Elasheb the eyeless-no information**

**Pika don-no information**

* * *

**On Olympus third person POV:**

After Thalia had left the Olympians just sat in their thrones looking confused.

"Zeus." Hera began, "If Ceasar has escaped then does that mean the others..."

"NO!" Zeus shouted. "There is no possibility that they have all escaped."

"Just like there was no possibility that Kronos was rising huh father?" Hermes said.

"Hermes so help me I'll zap those shoes of yours next time your in mid flight and laugh as you plummet down." Zeus threatend.

"I'll just flash out of there." Hermes retorted.

"Then I'll just show your kids _the video._" Apollo chirped in. Hermes turned paler than a ghost in hades dugeon.

"What is this video?" Athena asked.

"Weeeeellllll." Apollo began. "Lets just say me and Hermes decided to see how many mortal alchol drinks it would take to get us wasted."

"And?" Athena asked.

"Emptied thirteen of New Yorks finest bars and only felt slightly buzzed."

"BACK ON POINT!" Zeus interupted. "What do we do next."

"Nothing." Artemis stated shocking everyone. They figured she would be the one to suggest they hunt the former heroes down.

"WHAT!" Zeus shouted.

"It is basic hunter strategy."she began. "It is obvious the enemy is going to mount an attack so instead of wasting our resources to find them let them exhaust themselves on their way to us."

"Yes it makes sense."Athena agreed. "But we must make battle preparations for when the enemy does come."

"Then let us hold that for the next meeting. We are all completly stressed and that is the time when beings make the most mistakes when planning."Artemis concluded.

"She's right. I'm tired as Hades." Apollo said.

"Son of a..." Hades started.

"Apollo you don't need to rest we are gods." Athena stated.

"I keeps me refreshed." Apollo said.

"What the...what does that even mean!" Artemis asked.

"It means you need to mind your own business."Apollo grumbled.

"MEETING DISMISSED!" Zeus said.

At that every Olympian Flashed out of the throne room.

* * *

**Artemis POV:**

I flashed out of the room as soon as possible. _That damn brother. He will be the death of me one of these millinia._

"Milady your back!" Thalia shouted as she grabbed my hand and tugged. "Come on!"

"Thalia whats wrong?" I asked.

"No time! This way." she said as she pulled me over to where all of my hunters seemed to be crowding around something. "We tried to heal him but all we could do was bandage it."

"_HIM! YOU LET A BOY INTO THIS CAMPS PERIMETER!"_ I shouted.

"WHAT? NO! Well kinda...but...no. Just look." She protested as she pointed to the object my hunters were gathered around. It was a large snow white wolf surrounded by two smaller wolves of the same color. The large one with a front and a hind leg broken. It looked me straight in the eyes. I was surprised to see the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson on this wolf. Then it spoke to me in my head.

_Y-you are the one..._It said.

_What are you talking about? _I replied.

_Where I come from there are legends of a goddess hunter who travels with her pack across the continent. My...my pack they were slaughtered by the male humans. I tried to fight them off but they had weapons of metal. Myself and my small brother and sister are all that is left. _he spoke. _Please you must help us. Let us join you. Please we have nowhere and noone else to turn to. If you cannot use me in your pack because of my broken limbs then at least take my brother and sister. They are everything to me..._

_Do not worry little warrior your limbs are easy to mend and you and your brother and sister are more than welcome to stay with us._ I couldn't lie, I felt sorry for the poor wolf he had lost everything except his brother and sister. As a hunter I know how it feels to fight with everything you have and when that is not enough you begin to feel like everything you worked for is pointless. I would allow the wolf to become a temporary member of my hunters and if he proved himself I'd probably allow him and his brother and sister to be one of my inmmortal hunting wolves.

_Wait._ I stated._ If you failed to save your pack how did you and your kin make it out alive._

_We were saved by the one who calls himself...Percy Jackson._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so...I'm running out of things to say in these authors notes...I doubt anybody reads them anyway so...here ya go... **

Thalia POV:

I was running for all I was worth. I had never seen Lady Artemis with that look of regret and worry on her face. And what did she mean Julieus Ceasar was back? I mean the guy died in the BC years so I was pretty sure that he should be somewhere chilling in the underworld ...then again stranger more dangerous things had happened in my my lifetime. But I couldn't focus on that right now I had to get to our campsite and get the Hunters ready to travel to Camp Halfblood.

I ducked and weaved my way throughout the trees and bushes and found myself standing on the outskirts of our campsite. The hunters where all sitting around a fire laughing and eating. I hated to ruin moments like this with unwelcome news but I had no choice.

"Thalia." Phoebe called. "I thought you were supposed to be scouting for our next campsite closer to Olympus." she said with a look of confusion on her face.

"I was but...something came up..." I said. "Look that's not the main issue we have to get to camp halfblood. Lady Artemis orders." A series of protests began.

"I don't want to hear it." I interupted. "I have to deliver a message from Lady Artemis to Chiron."

"Why can't you do that yourself...everytime we go their we always win at that pitiful game they play." one of them shouted.

"Ask Lady Artemis if you want an answer because I have none. Now we have to be ready to leave by morning so start pack..." I was interupted by the hunters whipping out their bows. I turned around and did the same and aimed mine at the shadows at the outskirts of our camp.

"Who's there?" I shouted. There was rustling in the bushes. "You have five seconds before we fire...Five...four...three..."

Suddenly a large pure white wolf came limping out on one of its front legs and one of its hind legs followed by two smaller wolves.

"Hold fire!" I shouted to the hunters. I walked over calmly to the wolf and picked it up. I was kinda surprised that it didn't at least growl at me but I just put it on the fact that It was seriously injured. The small wolves did nip at my heels and growl at me but I'd gone through worse than a couple of pups.

I laid the injured wolf near the warm campfire. Now the small pups looked at me with a face I had never seen on an animal...it was a look of pleading. I realized they were trying to tell me to save this wolf. I didn't know what he was to them but I could tell they had a large bond that was connected to this injured wolf.

"Alright little guys I'll try." The hunters looked at me like I had snapped. "Talkin' to the pups guys." The small wolves starting jumping around and making small barking noises. I turned my attention to the large wolf and was surprised to be looking into the eyes of Percy Jackson...

**(AN:And this is where Artemis comes in and all that good stuff from last chapter...dont need to repeat that.)**

Camp Half Blood Annabeth POV: **(AN: this part was so difficult for me to write. I still have nightmares about it)**

_Where's Luke._ Was the first thing that came to my mind at dinner. I hadn't seen him all day and I was worried. I'll admit I was so happy the day he told me he loved me. Then Percy had to go and ruin it by revealing himself as the traitor he was.

_Stupid Seaweed brain...I hate him._ After everything we went through he still betrayed us. He got what he deserved when the gods declared him banished from camp Half blood.

My attention immediately turned back to Luke and wondering where he could be.

I didn't have to worry for long.

Suddenly in the middle of the dinning pavilion a large lump of earth began to rise. It grew until it was almost the size of an Olympian in there gigantic form. At the top of it a large hole opened up and out popped Luke. Mummers were heard all throughout the pavilion.

"Hello Chiron." Luke casually said motioning towards the camp director.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron asked bewildered.

"I've made some..._necessary_...changes in my life." Luke answered lazily.

"Changes?" Chiron questioned looking wary and confused as did the rest of the camp including myself.

"I've dropped some of the deadweight in my life...and by deadweight I mean those pitiful beings you call Olympians." Luke stated.

A large gasp rang throughout the room.

"You _DARE _ turn your back on the gods!" one of the campers shouted.

"You fool the gods were never worthy of their positions and now I will see to it that those who do deserve the titles of rulers will get it. In a few short months war will be raised between the gods and those who have been erased from history and I will personally see Olympus fall."he ranted.

"You will never succeed Luke. The gods are stronger than you." I found myself yelling at him.

"Ahh dear foolish Annabeth. Did you take me for a fool who would go into this on my own with no help? No I have allies who can make the Gods shake in fear if I even utter their names. Look at their power." Suddenly another hole opened up next to Luke and a figure slowly lurched up and slumped against the ground.

"DAD!" the Apollo cabin yelled. I saw an arrow fly by my head set on a straight path for Luke's face.

"Idiotic." I heard him mumble. As soon as it looked like it was about to hit him he raised a hand a caught it by the shaft. We stood there shock evident on all our faces.

"Did you really think that would do anything." He taunted. He flipped the arrow around and flicked it back toward whoever shot it. I heard a sickining _thud_ as someone from screamed. I turned around to see a kid from the Apollo cabin dead with an arrow in his head.

"Do you understand my power now?" he asked.

"Luke how could you?" I asked. He laughed.

"It was so simple. I got rid of the biggest threat first. Hell he was probably the only person who stood a chance at stopping me now. And then I had you all believe that I was loyal to those petty gods. I'll admit I did not anticipaqte Apollo figuring me out so soon but you see how easily he was delt with." he began to chuck to himself.

"What do you mean you got rid of the biggest threat?" Someone shouted from Ares cabin.

"I mean that idiot Son of the wretched Sea god Perseus Jackson." The whole room felt like it was turning upside down.

_Percy? Luke got rid of him? Then that means he...oh gods what have I done?_I thought to myself.

"And it was all thanks to Annabeth whom Percy loved dearly." he continued.

_P-P-Percy...loved me?_ I asked myself.

"You know Annabeth...Percy came to me and told me about how he felt about you because he felt I was the one who knew you the best. He asked me how he should go about telling you and I told him to just go for it. I knew he'd be there when I told you I loved you. Everything worked out just how I thought it would. You where so idiotically infatuated with _me_ you never once even considered Percy. And that was all it took to drive him over the edge." Luke taunted.

I felt like I was being strangled by my own mistakes. I did this...this is all my fault...what have I done?

I turned around and took a look at the campers...I had never seen their faces with such despair and sorrow. They had Percy pegged to be a traitor like me and had never wanted anything to do with him. We separated him when we should have stood by his side as he stood by ours...but we left him and traded up for the Hero of Olympus who seemed like the total package...to put it simply, we were wrong.

"I'll tell you this before I go..."Luke began "You all have no hope of winning this war and by the end of this I will see even Zeus bound in chains."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Zeus was standing in the middle of the pavilion.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME WITH YOUR PETTY WORDS DEMIGOD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TRECHARY!" Zeus boomed.

Luke barely regarded him.

"Do not act all high and mighty Zeus...or should I tell the campers your little secret about what really happened to the Heroes of Legend."

"H-how did you know that?" Zeus sasked bewildered.

"Because my patron is Gaea." With that Luke sunk into the earth with Apollo.

"What did he mean about what really happened to the ancient Hereos?" someone asked behind me.

Zeus looked at Chiron. "Tell them tonight at the capfire Chiron I must return to Olympus." Zeus said as he flashed out of the room.

Luke POV:

Well that went better than expected. I managed to shake them up a bit and I revealed the gods secret. This war was going exactly as I wanted it to. And with that brat Percy gone there was nothing that could get in my way. The poor idiot had probably gotten himself killed somewhere.

I met up with Gaea to tell her my mission was a success.

"Well done my champion." She praised. "I feel today is the day we reveal you to my father."

"Yes Milady." suddenly I felt as if I was being split apart and flung over a long distance. Shut my eyes as I realized I was being teleported. When the pain subsided I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a large room on side of Gaea filled with a bunch of faces I didn't know.

"What is this Gaea?" one of them asked.

"Father Chaos...this is my champion Luke Castellion...I have chosen him to fight along side us in the war. Once we train him he will be able to surpass even the highest of gods." Gaea boasted. I felt invincible. Here was one of the legendary Primordials telling the most powerful deities about my greatness..nothing could stop my rise to power now.

Suddenly Chaos spoke. "It is nice to see you taking an interest in this war Gaea but we already have a demigod that is chosen and trained by all of us. He is currently on a mission to gather intelligence on the gods battle plans as we speak."

_NO!_ I thought..._ This cannot be happening this is my moment...MY time. _

"And who is this demigod father?" Gaea questioned.

Then he spoke the two words. The two word that I thought I would never have to worry about again.

_"Percy Jackson."_

**And that's it. So how was this chapter? Review and tell me also I changed the summary. And for those who review tell me if I succeded at making this chapter longer because I might start making all my chapters longer. So...yeah you know what to do I guess.**


End file.
